1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data code image reading apparatus for optically reading a data code image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data code image readers for reading two-dimensional code data are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,251 and 5,659,167 disclose such data code image readers for POS systems. The data code image reader disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,251 processes the output of selected images via pattern recognition means, and images recognized to contain decodable optical information are displayed and highlighted by a display. The data code image reader disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,167 displays data code image matrix or two-dimensional bar code. The image is continuously updated as the data form filled with entered data. Using the display and an input unit such as a keyboard, digitizer or scanner, the decoded data can be edited to add, modify or delete data while observing the resulting data code image.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior data code image reading apparatus capable of reading and storing data that is related to the data code image and that is manually input into the apparatus.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus comprising: optical reading means for reading data code image as image data; display means for displaying said image data; data input means for inputting data relating said image data; and storing means for storing said image data and said data with relationship therebetween.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus based on the first aspect, further comprises outputting means for outputting said image data and said data with said relationship.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus based on the first aspect, wherein said data input means comprises a transparent touch panel on a displaying surface of said display means.
According to the present invention, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus based on the first aspect, wherein said data input means comprises a keyboard having a plurality of keys and having a character mode and a non-character mode, wherein, in said character mode, said data input means inputs a character by a predetermined key operation.
According to the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus based on the fourth aspect, wherein said data input means further includes a memory and a character conversion mode for converting a set of characters previously inputted by said data input means into another type of character.
According to the present invention, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus comprising: optical reading means for reading data code image as image data; display means for displaying said image data; data input means for inputting data relating said image data; and outputting means for outputting said image data and said data with relationship therebetween.
According to the present invention, a seventh aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus based on the sixth aspect, further comprises storing means for storing said image data and said data to supply said image data and said data to said outputting means with relationship therebetween.
According to the present invention, an eighth aspect of the present invention provides a data code image reading apparatus based on the first aspect, further comprises: recognizing and decoding means for recognizing and decoding said image data; and judging means for judging whether said image data is correctly decoded, wherein said data input means operates to input said data relating said image data when said image data is incorrectly decoded, and said storing means stores the decoded data in place of said image data when said image data is correctly decoded.